Malchik Gay
by Anexie
Summary: Greedler is at the head of a terrifying love triangle, and loves every second of it. Loosely (and I mean 'loosely') based on the song 'Malchik Gay' by tAtU.


Paring - Oncest, slight hints of Norma/Greedler  
Rating - M  
Summary - Greedler is at the head of a terrifying love triangle, and loves every second of it.  
Warnings - noncon, mentions of rape  
i wrote this literally in a day. loosely (and i mean 'loosely') based on the song 'Malchik Gay' by tAtU

The Greedler was a handsome man, no doubt about that. Millions of women and men all over the country - the _world_, even – were deeply attracted to him, _wanted _him. And it didn't help that Greedler was _very_ aware of this fact.

Norma Wiggins was not exempt from the masses of adoring fans; she was not in any way different to the rest of them; but she _was_ one of the lucky few that actually got to exist in close proximity to the famed businessman. For most of the working week, she was barely more than five hundred yards away from him. Her usual perch was at her exquisitely tidy desk, which she took great pride in keeping neat. It _had _to be neat. Company regulations required it.

She worked six days a week (with Sundays on leave) present at her desk, by the side of the rolling, crimson rug that flattened itself along the main corridor of the factory like a velvet tongue. Hundreds of people had walked that length in her experience of working there, striding purposefully forward into that large office at the end, and inevitably, being spat back out again, each with the same defeated expression commandeering their face.

Norma had had to venture forth into that formidable room many a time, and each time had been extremely nervous. She was not immune to the famed man's charms, and often felt disgusted with herself that she felt that small jolt in her stomach whenever she caught his eye, or even heard him speak. He was the epitome of androgyny; slender and graceful with blunt feminine angles, yet his voice was deep; and those _eyes_, always so curiously hidden behind extravagant glasses!

Despite her repulsion of the rude way he often treated those he thought less than him, and his habit of twisting his position of power to suit him at every turn; within mere weeks of working for him, she found herself hopelessly attracted to the man.

* * *

A frequent visitor to the vast space beyond those monogrammed double doors was a young man, barely into his twenties. Norma knew him very well; they'd been best friends for a good number of years. His name was Onceler.

When he passed her desk on each visit, he'd give her a nod in greeting, or a timid wave, then hurry on towards his goal, and would not return for hours - if at all. But every time she tried to further claim his attention, he'd ignore her completely. Outside of the Thneed Inc. building, he'd clam up whenever she tried to ask him about the nature of his visits.

His secretive manner puzzled her, but she supposed that he and the CEO were just childhood friends, or something of that sort. It couldn't have been business related; Onceler's family owned a farm just outside of town, and his background was a simple, unrefined one. He and Greedler were about as different in status and character as two people could be.

Norma was inquisitive at heart, and wondered what they did together in that office. Perhaps they just chatted, as friends did? -though, in her own experience of sharing a friendship with Onceler, she knew that he was the quiet type, and would often run out of things to say fairly quickly.

In all honesty, Norma was sure that whatever happened in that office would stay between the two young males. And she trusted Onceler for not revealing his secrets to her; respected his privacy. Or at least, she_ tried _to, anyway. But sometimes, she couldn't help feeling a little left out of the picture.

This was not because of her own attraction to Greedler. No. She was not jealous that Onceler got to spend so much time with him. She did not often wish that Onceler would someday invite her into the office with him, and the three of them could become friends together. She did not fantasise about what might happen if the Greedler somehow found himself being inexplicably drawn to her beauty, about the feel of those lush velvet gloves on her skin, about the warmth and musk of his breath ghosting across her neck...

The doors at the end of the corridor swung open and she sat bolt upright in her chair, and quickly edged closer to her desk. Grabbing a pen and pretending to checklist a progress report, she allowed her eyes to peer over the lenses of her glasses to observe whoever it was that had entered the hallway. If it were an unfamiliar face, she'd need to check if the newcomer had an appointment to see Mr Greedler (because why else would they be standing there?).

But, as it happened, the face that was suddenly very close to her own was a _very _familiar one indeed.

'Sir!' she squeaked, barely audibly. Gloved hands were spread flat on her desktop among the paperwork, and her gaze travelled up the long forearms to the renowned emerald pinstripes and formidable lapels. Greedler was leaning over the front of her desk, his handsome nose mere inches from hers. For a couple of seconds, she held his gaze, but try as she might she could not see past the opaque darkness of his glasses even in such a close proximity. She sniffed. He smelled strongly of cologne.

The businessman straightened up, a smile playing at his lips at the successfulness of his dramatic entrance. He'd pulled a different one every time they'd met recently; she should have gotten used to them by now.

'Can I help you, Sir?'

'There are many ways I can think of for you to help me,' he purred, and Norma had to bite her lip to keep her facial expression neutral.

'But for the moment, you can get my report ready, have someone bring me a cigar, and...' He swooped in once more, and plucked the sheet of paper from her fingers. 'I need this. And there should be someone on the phone right about now-'

Greedler turned his head towards the phone pointedly, raising dark eyebrows, and by strange coincidence, it immediately started to ring. He turned his face back to her again, once more unbearably close to her own. His voice was low and controlled in the otherwise silent hallway, and it made Norma's breath hitch in the back of her throat. 'That'll be all.'

And with that he whirled around and strode away from her to his office, his coat tails creating a breeze in which several of the pages littering her desktop fluttered about like lovebirds in spring. She waited until the monogrammed office doors had closed before she dared expel the breath she'd been holding. Then, remembering the phone, she scrambled madly to compose herself before picking it up and speaking into the mouthpiece.

* * *

The next time Onceler visited the factory, there was something about his demeanour that worried Norma. Usually, he would timidly amble towards those great double doors at the end of the hallway, looking about himself and obviously feeling a little out of place with the high ceilings and rich golden décor. This time, however, he seemed to be in a rush. He passed by her desk with an uncharacteristic speedy stride with clenched fists, and did not acknowledge her presence at all. She'd seen his face as he dashed forward; it was red and clammy, his eyebrows were furrowed, and he looked rather.. _embarrassed_.

The secretary had seen the same expression on others before; usually older businessmen, having found themselves dead on their knees, would make an appointment to see Mr Greedler in the hopes of settling some sort of contract for financial gain. It was always clear on their faces that they were shamed to be seen asking a more successful and _younger _competitor for help, and that they wanted their visit to be over as soon as possible. The sharp suits could not hide the way their shoulders hunched; the slicked back hair only highlighted the sheen of sweat masking their faces.

She gave it ten minutes, her curiosity and worry building as she absent-mindedly shuffled papers around. Then, on a spur of impulse, she shot up from her seat and speed walked to the end of the hallway.

The doors of Greedler's office stretched high above her head and had the intended effect of unsettling her, but her desire to know overpowered her uneasiness and she leaned forward to press one ear to the wood. As she suspected, she could hear nothing. She contemplated knocking, but she'd once seen an employee get fired on the spot for daring to request permission to enter when the CEO had been in the middle of a meeting.

She supposed, in a flash of delirium, that if she opened the door just a crack, it would not be noticed by the men inside, and she'd be able to hear what was going on. The memory of Onceler's flushed face with darting eyes filled her mind once more, and determination settled over her. Norma raised one hand and settled it flat upon the unblemished, gleaming wood, and pushed gently. The door moved easily, with no sound, as was expected. But in the absence of a creaking hinge, a totally different and highly unexpected sound probed at her ears.

_'Ahh! Hahh... hnn!'_

It was Onceler's voice, unmistakably, but contorted in a way that she'd never even thought about; gasping and panting, emitting muffled groans. Her eyes went wide and she froze, looking back over her shoulder down the corridor as the unmistakably sexual noises continued to demand her attention.

She knew she should just get the hell out of there, right away, and forget she'd ever come across anything that wasn't strictly business. But as much as she knew it was wrong, she couldn't help stepping a little closer to the door, opening it a little wider and moving so that she could _just_ see inside... Onceler's hands on the Greedler's desk, fingernails scrabbling for surface on the exquisite wood. They were moving; being shunted forward slightly in a steady rhythm, and each time punctuated with another stifled cry.

Norma backed away hastily, manoeuvring the door to close with a soft tap behind her, then hurried back to her desk as fast as she could and resumed her position on her chair. She sat motionless, heart pounding, shaking and staring into space as the full realisation of what she'd just discovered shot through her in spikes.

* * *

The next day was Sunday, and she and Onceler had agreed to catch up over coffee, like they did every weekend. This time was slightly different, however, because she was not looking forward to it at all.

She was aware that he was gay. He'd never actually told her, but it really didn't take a genius to work out that he wasn't the straightest of men. For one thing, despite his poor background, he always appeared impeccably dressed. For another, he liked to talk and comfort her about her failed relationships, and tell her that she was too good for her numerous exes.

Plus, there was the fact that if a member of the male species caught his eye, Onceler would trail off in the middle of a sentence and his gaze would literally stay fixated on the culprit until they had left his line of sight. Norma didn't find it an annoyance; in fact, she found it rather endearing, and had once or twice reached over to gently close his mouth that had dropped open in delight.

His reaction to seeing attractive men only made it clear to her that he'd probably never really had a relationship before. Her knowledge of his extremely homophobic family supported this theory, and Norma often felt pity for the lad – it was obvious that he needed someone that could give him the things she couldn't.

Twiddling a sugar sachet between her fingers, Norma stared at the two coffees she'd already ordered. She had no idea how she going to break the ice to him, but she knew that she needed to do it as soon as possible. Merely holding it in for half a day had driven her almost insane.

The door to the café opened, letting in a gust of cold autumn air, and a very pink in the cheeks Onceler appeared. After a couple of seconds, he spotted her sat in the corner where it was quiet, and made his way over to the table.

He grinned as he sat down, and immediately pulled his coffee towards him. 'Hi! It's so cold outside toda-'

'I know about you and Greedler.'

Norma's eyes were looking at the table, so she didn't see his face flood white, see him struggling to swallow the gulp of coffee he'd already drunk. When he replaced the cup to it's saucer however, the porcelain rattled and clinked, and she saw that his hands were shaking.

She had been expecting silence from him, so she spoke her next prepared question. 'How long?'

A minute passed, his blue eyes never leaving his drink, before he answered. 'About...uh.. five months. Or something.'

Norma reached out and covered his hand with her own. 'Hey, it's alright! I don't mind, honestly. I mean, this is great!'

His eyes met hers as he raised his head hopefully. 'Really?'

'Yes, of course, you idiot.' She smiled fondly at him over the top of her glasses. 'I-I'm _happy _for you! I just... wondered why you didn't mention it..?'

His eyebrows furrowed, and dejection was clear in his voice. 'I thought you might be... I mean, you like him too, don't you?'

She forced a smile. 'Yeah, but I'm glad _you_ got him.'

_Lies._

He grinned back at her. 'Thanks, Norma.'

She took a sip of coffee.

* * *

It was probably just as well that she hadn't told him about the exact nature of her coming to find out that he and Greedler were a thing. It was bad enough for her to hear his voice speaking as those... _other_ noises replayed in her brain; watch him recline in his chair as images of him splayed across crumpled white bedsheets filled her vision; chance upon seeing a dark red mark on his neck with obvious teeth indentations blemishing the pure white skin...

For days after, she lay awake at night, wondering exactly what_ they _were doing right then as she tossed and turned in her own bed. Although she didn't want to admit it, an intense jealousy burned inside of her, made only more fearsome with every stupid envision that taunted her mind. She could no longer think about Greedler doing those things to _her_ – when she could almost taste his lips on hers; when she pictured running her fingers through his dark, thick hair, the dusky imaginings would warp and twist and she'd once again be struck by visions of _them_, and the dark, void pit inside of her would only become emptier.

* * *

Norma soon began to think of her friend as a blank canvas; pale, unblemished skin, taut and ready for the marking. The artist in question was Greedler, of course. Every time she saw Onceler, he'd have some sort of new redness to his otherwise perfect skin – a lovebite here, a minuscule scratch there. It gave Norma shudders to think about how intense Greedler must be when aroused. She wished she could see him that way; breathing heavily, with glinting eyes and trademark smirk, his fingernails digging into her skin and his teeth ravaging her neck.

But she never would, and so the rough marks on Onceler's neck and shoulders only reminded her of this. Taunting her.

One day, Norma noticed a ring of bruises around both of Onceler's wrists. When she pointed them out he dismissed them hastily, but she noticed him unconsciously tugging on the hems of his sweater sleeves to cover them. Within seconds she'd yanked up both his sleeves to reveal more dark and mottled ovals further up on his forearms, the exact size of finger tips.

She raised an eyebrow, and Onceler swallowed. 'He... he gets a little carried away, sometimes...' was the only explanation he had to offer her.

* * *

'-and we were talking about computers the other day. He said that when Thneed Inc. took off he bought loads of them to help with the finance and stuff – oh yeah, you've got one at your desk, haven't you? Anyway he said that he's going to buy me one and show me how to use it! It's so sweet of him, especially when he's got all that work to do and he never has any time-'

They were walking up to the front doors of the factory together; a rare occasion, but one that followed whenever Onceler's appointment with Greedler was first thing in the morning. They'd walk to the highest floor of the building together until Norma's desk came into view, then they'd part ways. She'd go and get on with her reports; he'd no undoubtedly go and _get it on_ with her 'hard working' employer. Simple.

Half an hour into her work, Norma dropped her head onto her desk with a loud sigh. Then, she proceeded to repeatedly bang her forehead against the wood. Then, she realised that doing so was probably not the best idea she'd ever had, and clapped a hand to her head with a groan.

Massaging away the provoked headache, she regained a hold on herself and attempted to read through the sheet of paper lying in front of her. All she'd accomplished so far was to read the same sentence over and over without taking it in, due to 'distractions'. And, as it so happened, she was about to be torn from her work once again.

There was a loud bang, and Onceler stormed out of the double doors with a red face and a string of expletives at his back. Norma heard her boss's enraged tones and kept her head down, not daring to look up until the voice had lessened and she'd heard the slam of the doors.

Onceler had paused on his journey to stand by her desk. His fists were clenched, and he was breathing heavily, and shaking. She stood and made her way to him, took one of his hands in both of hers, and patted it soothingly. 'Hey... you okay?'

Blue eyes flickered upwards to meet with her own, and she saw with horror that they were wet and glistening. His gaze fled back to staring at the scarlet fibres of the grand rug. 'I-I'm fine. Really. Just... I'll be okay. I-I have to get home.'

And with that, the man left her side, walking speedily; she heard the sound of his feet tapping on the marble staircase that led to the foyer, and then silence. Norma was left staring after him, all of her jealously momentarily forgotten as she wondered about what had happened to make him so upset.

The next day, Onceler was back in the factory by lunchtime. Norma's attempts to contact him the previous night had been useless, as he'd stopped picking up the phone after the first couple of times she'd rung. He'd picked up, listened for long enough to hear her voice then slammed the phone down. Norma couldn't think why he wouldn't want to talk to her.

Nevertheless, he seemed back to his old self again, contentedly meandering down past her desk to the office. He offered a wan smile as he passed, reassuring her that he was alright. She was not convinced though.

* * *

Working twelve hours, six days a week took it's toll on Norma sometimes. Plus, the recent addition of her dreams being plagued by jealous imaginings had not helped this. As she packed up her bag one wintry Thursday evening, she found herself yawning deeply, weary with fatigue. Her vision kept fogging up, but wiping her glasses' lenses did nothing to aid this. She needed to get home, sleep, and be up and at 'em again by sunrise. She sighed, hoisted her bag onto her shoulder, and set off down the hallway-

Suddenly, Greedler was at her side, tapping her shoulder.

She yelped, swivelling round and looking upwards in shock. 'Sir!'

'You seem tired, Miss Wiggins.'

She stuttered out a non-response. How would he have known that? Had he been watching her trying to stifle her yawns as she tidied? Why did this man have to lurk in the shadows all the time? …and why did she find that so damned _appealing_?

The gloved hand still rested on her shoulder. Norma resisted the urge to lean into his touch and said politely, 'Yes, I am rather tired. But I'm sure a good night's rest will have me ready for anything in the morning.'

'Ready for anything, hmm?' he repeated, bending down at the waist so that their eyes were level. 'We'll have to see about that.'

A wet tongue darted out to moisten his lips, and Norma's wide eyes darted towards it. He smirked.

The secretary was becoming very irritated with her own lack of self control. He wasn't even saying anything remotely flirtatious, and she was still letting it get to her...

Well, why was he flirting with her in the first place? Her mind started to whirl. The CEO had been acting this way towards her for months, even though Onceler had said that they'd been a couple for quite a while... he'd been trying to seduce her even when he and Onceler had been an item!

Her eyes narrowed in disgust, and she flinched away from the suddenly cold and revolting hand gripping her shoulder. 'Please excuse me Sir. I'll be going now.'

She knew that Greedler had sensed some sort of inner change within her, but he didn't address it. He simply stepped backwards and let her go in silence, and she could feel his eyes on her back as she made her way to the exit.

* * *

Onceler had to be told. She couldn't not tell him – it would be morally wrong and would weigh upon her if she didn't.

But... it wasn't as if Greedler was actually having two relationships at once, was it? He'd just indulged in a bit of mild flirting with her, nothing big. And how did she know that he didn't speak to everyone he met in that same manner?

By no doing of her own, Onceler's attitude towards his partner seemed to shift slightly. He didn't talk about Greedler as much as he used to, and when she asked he was unusually secretive about the topic. His visits to the factory even started to become less frequent – but as they did, the number and intensity of bruises littering his skin seemed to multiply before her eyes.

Norma had felt a niggling worry at the back of her mind ever since she'd found out about their relationship. This was caused by her knowledge of Greedler's precise manner. He was ruthless, and deadly – but there may have been a softer side to him that she did not know about. She'd clung to this hope, but as she saw Onceler's content and cheerful moods start to wane and small cuts start to appear on his body, her concern for him grew rapidly.

Greedler was an intimidating man; dangerous and frightening. She wouldn't ever want to get on the wrong side of him. And all this time, even through her envy of him, she'd been praying that Onceler wouldn't either. Norma could only theorise about what was happening to her best friend, but she had no doubt that his loss of positive wellbeing was due to her mercilessly natured employer.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since his last visit. Norma had been surprised to see Onceler's lanky form appear at the end of the infamous hallway, but relieved that he seemed to be okay. However, she could see him visibly bracing himself, steeling himself up before he resumed his way down the narrow path to the awaiting doors. Norma tried to call out to him as he drew level with her and he shot her a quick smile, but she could see a muscle jumping in his jaw, a bead of sweat breaking out on his forehead.

He entered the office without knocking; he was probably the only person alive that could do so without facing Greedler's wrath. Probably, Onceler would appear a couple of hours later as he always did, looking sheepish and wincing with every step. But the secretary couldn't help the feeling deep down inside her that something was going to go wrong. Be it the odd manner of her friend, how annoyed he'd looked as he walked up to the doors... she just had a bad feeling. But all she could do was wait, fidget, and pretend to work.

Not more than ten minutes later did her instincts prove true; Onceler burst from the doors, similar to how he had done only a month or so before. But this time, he appeared genuinely terrified. His eyes were wide and staring and he trembled violently, and he literally sprinted down the hallway so fast that to Norma, he appeared as a blur. Greedler appeared in the doorway of his office looking enraged and cursing furiously. Norma had jumped to her feet in shock, and as the fierce CEO disappeared behind the double doors once more, she stumbled after her best friend, panicked and calling his name.

She found him halfway down the marble staircase, having collapsed to his knees. He was curled up upon himself and whimpering shakily in between rushed breaths. She dashed down to sit on the step next to him and wrapped her arm around his skinny shoulders. He leaned into her immediately.

'Shhhh... it's okay,' she soothed, propping her chin on top of his head. 'What is it, Onceler?'

'H-he... fucki-' he stammered, then took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. 'I-I came to tell him that I wanted to break up, b-but he got really mad at me and hit me and tried... tried to ra-'

Norma felt her stomach lurch in absolute terror. She swallowed. 'Has he ever... tried to make you do things... things you didn't want to?'

It was just a hunch, but her worst fears were confirmed as Onceler nodded silently against her shoulder. In an instant, anger overtook the fright that flared in her mind, and she gently disentangled herself from the other and stood to walk back up the stairs.

'Norma..?'

She looked back over her shoulder. 'I'm going to go speak with him.'

'No... _no!_ Norma, wait! _Please_-'

But rage clouded her logic and she kept walking, round the corner and out of sight.

The hallway seemed endless now that she had the weight of confrontation on her shoulders. No _wonder_ Onceler had been acting odd lately! A great surge of pity for him welled inside her, and she brushed a tear from her eye. How dare Greedler do this to such an innocent, trusting young man! All Onceler had been looking for was someone to take care of him, someone to _love_ him... and instead he'd gotten what sounded like a sex-obsessed, abusive, controlling _maniac._

Spurred on by a burst of fury, Norma pushed open the doors with both hands and strode into the office. She'd only been in there a couple of times before, but she'd never seen it in such a disarray. Papers and stationary littered the lush rug and gleaming floorboards; Greedler's hat and coat lay strewn across the room; all the curtains were drawn, but in the dim light she could still see Greedler hunched over his desk, head in hands.

'Sir! I insist that you explain exactly why you have been treating Onceler so badl-'

'_Get. Out._' He hadn't moved a single muscle from his perch. The words were quiet, but cold and icy and filled with utter malice.

Norma dismissed her fear and determinedly strode forward. 'Mr Greedler-'

And he was suddenly towering above her, face contorted evilly as he advanced on her. 'How _dare _you defy me! And what gives you the right to come in here and start shouting instructions at me? _Me!_ The Greedler!' he bellowed, arms raised. Norma was backing away from him, her face pale and eyes wide and glistening. The sight before her was the most petrifying vision she'd ever seen in her whole life, and it broke her heart to know that this was the monster that had entrapped her best friend in his wicked snare.

Time seemed to stand still, then Greedler lowered his arms and seemed to shrink down from his high level of intimidation. A gloved hand reached out and grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her closer to him.

'Unless you _like_ that kind of power-play thing,' he murmured, and it was at that moment that Norma realised that she was caught in the hands of an actual psychopath. Who else could flit from such extremes of emotion so quickly?

The next thing she felt was a pair of lips on her own; cold and thin and nothing like she'd ever imagined. She struggled, placing her hands on his shoulders to push him away but he only pulled her closer, shoving his thigh in between hers and holding her chest to chest. A single tear ran down her cheek.

His tongue forcefully invaded her mouth and started to toy with her own, but she bit down hard on the intruding muscle. Gloved hands shot to his mouth as he pulled away, but Norma was too busy shouting out to notice the pure dark rage settle in his face.

_'Onceler! Onceler, quick! Oncel-'_

Greedler pounced and grabbed her again and cupped one rough hand over her mouth, sliding the other beneath her dress. The velvet of his gloves slithered against her skin revoltingly, and she shuddered and wriggled and she tried to escape his grasp. The hand covering her mouth swiftly slid down to her neck, and more tears sprang to her eyes as she felt the fingers tightening around, his thumb pressing into her oesophagus. She coughed violently.

Somehow in the scuffle, Greedler had lost his glasses, and Norma could finally stare into the mystery eyes behind them. Bright green and bursting with venom.

The increasing sound of rushed footfalls and then Onceler was in the open doorway, doubled over in fright as he took in the scene before him. Greedler manoeuvred his grip so that she could see him, and so she saw her best friend's mouth fall open as he screamed her name.

_'Norma-!'_

_'Once...ler...'_


End file.
